Camino Carmesí
by Shlomgil
Summary: El destino ha reunido a Regina y a Emma por segunda vez. El secreto que guarda la reina pondrá en juego un romance que resurge. AU. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Se escucharon algunas risas a la distancia cuando las puertas del edificio departamental se cerraron de golpe. Ella regresaba a casa después de un día demasiado largo de trabajo y un par de tragos con sus compañeros en un pub cercano. Él había esperado paciente, la había seguido por casi dos meses, había memorizado sus rutinas, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para buscar las llaves en el fondo de su bolso.

La respiración es su cuello le enfermaba, sentía como el filo de la navaja penetraba lentamente su piel, intentó correr un par de veces pero sólo consiguió ser golpeada fuertemente en las costillas.

La arrastró hasta el callejón trasero, sabía que ya lo había conseguido, pero antes de obtener su recompensa disfrutaría de una lenta tortura. La golpeó todo lo fuerte que pudo. Una. Dos. Tres veces, hasta que ella casi no podía mantenerse consciente.

El sonido de pasos tras él lo sacó de su éxtasis, giró la cabeza pero no puedo ver nada, mas que agua que se extendía por todo el suelo. Tal vez lo había imaginado. Regresó su mirada hacía su víctima y se inclinó intentando despojarla de su chaqueta. Pero de nuevo los pasos impidieron que continuara, esta vez se escucharon más cerca.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Largo! – dijo ya con la voz nerviosa, pues sus ojos le decían que ahí no había nadie, pero el sonido de los pasos continuaba acercándose. Y más rápido.

No lo pensó más y corrió hasta el otro extremo del callejón, pero los pasos ya se encontraban justo detrás de él. Nunca logró salir hacía la luz de la calle principal pues alguna fuerza descomunal lo proyectó hacía atrás, haciéndolo golpear estrepitosamente contra un contenedor de basura. Él hombre apenas pudo ponerse de pie, era presa del pánico y aunque tenía al menos un hueso roto el terror lo hizo olvidar por un segundo su dolor. No entendía que sucedía, no podía ve a nadie, pero había escuchado las historias.

Y entonces lo escucho, un metro sobre él, el rechinido de una vieja escalera de emergencia. Lo que vio lo hizo querer gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Una figura encapuchada se encontrada en cunclillas sobre el filo de la escalera. Y lo miraba fijamente. Era eso lo que le aterraba. Pues a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos fijos él. Dos pupilas grises completamente dilatadas rodeadas por un halo azul turquesa. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, ahora escuchaba algo muy diferente, algo que alguien más escuchaba con atención. El sonido de su propio corazón acelerado. Un segundo paso. Observó como la respiración de la criatura comenzaba a exaltarse, deseó poder desaparecer de ese lugar. Y entonces giró desesperado por emprender su huida pero de nuevo fue lanzado con fuerza, está vez contra la pared, cuando levantó la vista finalmente pudo ver su rostro, era una mujer, o al menos tenía la apariencia de una, porque estaba claro para él que aquello no podía tratarse de un ser humano.

- ¿Qué… qué eres? – esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

La criatura se abalanzó sobre él sujetándolo con impresionante fuerza de los brazos, lo aprisionó contra la pared. – soy tu muerte – escuchó antes de sentir un gran dolor en el costado izquierdo de su cuello.

Los gritos la habían traído de vuelta, se encontraba confundida. Le costó un par de segundos enfocar la vista. Algo se retorcía no muchos metros delante del ella. Y de pronto el silencio. Un golpe seco le indicó que aquello que se retorcía ahora se encontraba inmóvil, pero ahí se encontraba alguien más. Y entonces escuchó su propio grito de horror. La figura encapuchada se había girado hacia ella, con la respiración todavía exaltada, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y una mirada siniestra y al final vio lo que le aterró más, en su mano derecha sostenía una cabeza humana.

Cerró los ojos un segundo intentando ponerse de pie. Cuando devolvió la vista hacia arriba ya no había nada. Fuera lo que fuera, se había esfumado en la noche. Sintió alivio, preguntándose si alguien alguna vez creería lo que ella acababa de ver.

Casi amanecía en los suburbios. La paz y la tranquilidad del fin de semana se palpaban el aire. Las luces de un automóvil al final de la calle iluminaron los juguetes en los patios de los vecinos, un perro ladraba a la distancia, el auto finalmente se detuvo frente a al número 33. Una mujer de 27 años bajaba del Mercedes G, su madre lo odiaba, la comparaba continuamente con un trabajador postal. Abrió la puerta de la casa y de inmediato se topó con un gato atigrado sobre la alfombra que la miraba receloso. – lo sé, Vinny, lo siento – susurró ella con media sonrisa. Atravesó la sala y lentamente giró la manija de la recámara. Permaneció un momento mirando en dirección a la cama, Marie dormía, pero no por mucho más tiempo. Se deshizo de sus botas y pantalón lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior. Se inclinó sobre Marie y besó sus hombros desnudos lo que la hizo lograr el objetivo de sacarla de sus sueños.

- Hey – dijo todavía medio dormida, a lo que obtuvo en respuesta un beso prolongado. – veo que me has echado de menos – dijo ante de sentir como comenzaba a desvestirla.

- Por momentos – escuchó decirle mientras devolvía el favor y se deshacía de su ropa interior.

- Odio tu trabajo, odio que tengas que trabajar todos esas noches enteras –dijo severamente entre besos - pero debo admitir que tiene sus ventajas.

Ambas se sonrieron, aquellos encuentros al alba eran los favoritos de ambas. Los besos amentaron en intensidad, sus cuerpos desnudos buscaban éxtasis en cada rincón. La piel clara de Marie contrastaba contra una oliva, al igual que su cabellera larga rubia y sus ojos verdes contra la cabellera ondulada azabache y esos ojos profundos y marrones. Se amaban, en realidad se casarían en tan sólo unos meses.

Terminaron abrazadas envueltas en la sábana. Cora Mills repartía tiernos besos por el cuello de Marie.

En las afueras del edificio Argento, Emma Swan observaba el letrero grabado en la piedra _Rin 186. _ Después de años de trabajar como freelancer al fin había decidido prestar sus servicios de tiempo completo a una empresa. El trabajo no sólo le brindaría una mayor estabilidad económica a ella y a Henry, sino que podrían olvidarse se mudarse por algún tiempo. Y vaya que lo había conseguido, se mejor amigo, August la había puesto en contacto con las personas indicadas, este trabajo significaba mucho para su familia, no deseaba estropearlo.

Miró el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para su cita, "_8:15 frente al reloj, Graham Humbert" _leyó en el post-it que llevaba en la mano. Atravesó las gigantescas puertas de cristal del que conducían al moderno lobby y no le constó demasiado dar con el reloj pues contrastaba con el blanco luminoso del resto de la decoración. Se trataba de una escultura de color negro brillante que sobresalía del piso de forma abrupta en el centro del vestíbulo, de ella sobresalía un reloj antiguo, que despertó en Emma cierta familiaridad.

- ¿Señorita Swan? – escuchó una voz tras de ella antes de girarse.

- ¿Señor Humbert? – respondió Emma

- Por favor, sólo llámame Graham – dijo el joven hombre con una sonrisa formal – Tengo que ser honesta con usted… -

Emma se decepcionó al escuchar aquello, creía saber lo que Graham diría a continuación.

- Déjame adivinar, la vacante ha sido ocupada ya – dijo un tanto molesta

- Por el contrario, señorita Swan, mucho me temo que el trabajo por el momento es más que abundante, necesitaremos que se incorporé a sus labores de inmediato –

- Pero, ¿Qué hay de la entrevista? – preguntó un tanto confundida

- La entrevista la han realizado sus referencias por usted – al observar el rostro de desconcierto de la rubia, añadió – Créeme, sin tus referencias ni siquiera te habríamos considerado para el trabajo - sonrió de nuevo - ¿todo en orden entonces? –

- Am… sí… genial… supongo – respondió Emma todavía confundida pero aliviada por no tener que regresar a casa y darle a Henry una mala noticia.

- Excelente, ahora, si me haces el favor de seguirme – señaló el ascensor – estoy un poco corto de tiempo, por lo que te pido que me disculpes por el curso de inducción exprés –

- Son toda oídos – respondió Emma, todavía alegre de haber obtenido el trabajo.

Entraron por una puerta de metal lateral a la recepción y de inmediato se encontraron con tres ascensores para el uso exclusivo de los empleados. Subieron al último ascensor de la derecha, el cual se encontraba vacío. Un hombre, que a decir de Emma vestía como algún ejecutivo importante, intentó entrar después de ellos.

- Lo siento, tendrá que esperar al siguiente – le dijo Graham amable aunque tajantemente.

Sacó de su chaqueta una tarjeta de acceso.

- De acuerdo, así es como funcionan las cosas aquí. – introdujo las tarjeta en el panel del ascensor y tecleó una clave – Con esto tenemos acceso a los niveles exclusivos para el staff – Emma notó que descendían – Además de los dos pisos del lobby, contamos con tres sótanos, el primero – y señaló la pantalla en la que se podía leer _A _ es un nivel dedicado al almacenamiento de medios de trasporto y descarga, con un poco de suerte no lo veras nunca, ese lugar es un caos más que una bodega – dijo con cierto desprecio – el segundo nivel en cambio – lo escucho decir mientras en la pantalla aparecía la letra _B _– es el nivel en el que trabajarás de ahora en adelante, aquí se encuentran nuestras oficinas – dijo mientras las puertas se abrían y tres pasillos largos aparecieron frente a Emma- donde se llevan a cabo nuestras juntas, - avanzaron por el pasillo de la izquierda - donde tenemos nuestras propias bodegas, gracias al cielo, créeme aprenderás a querer este lugar – dijo finalmente al abrir la puerta de una pequeña oficina – mi oficina es esa del fondo, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas pero de no ser así puedes ponerte en contacto con Ruby Lucas, - señaló la oficina de frente – ella te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

Graham caminó hacia el interior de la oficina y señaló un mapa del edificio enmarcado en la pared.

- Tendrás que aprenderlo muy bien, pero no te preocupes, los once pisos superiores al lobby se encuentran fuera de nuestro territorio, 9 para los clientes, y los dos restantes son para altos ejecutivos, a los que sólo se obtiene acceso con esto –

- Los jefes no se relacionan con la gente común, claro, entiendo – comentó Emma entendiendo

- En realidad es jefa, su nombre es Kathryn Aureus, su oficina se encuentra en el piso 10, es la CEO de esta compañía, y lo creas o no está perfectamente informada sobre cada uno de los miembros del staff, probablemente quiera conocerte en breve, es algo que ella hace –

- Así que no bromeabas sobre lo de no contratar a cualquiera-

- Así es, ella sólo se reúne con el staff porque sabe que quienes trabajan para ella reúnen ciertos… estándares de calidad – dijo un tanto orgulloso de sí mismo – Por último, se encuentra el penthouse, que ciertamente se encuentra fuera de todos los límites –

- ¿Es el hogar de la CEO? –

- El departamento de Kathryn se encuentra dos calles abajo, vive ahí con su esposo. No, el penthouse es de la dueña de la compañía –

- Oh, así que ella es la jefa de todos –

- Correcto, la señora Mi… - el timbre del celular interrumpió la conversación – ¿Sí, Killian?... De acuerdo estaré ahí en diez minutos –

- Trabajo, ¿cierto? –

- Demasiado – contestó resignado - ¿entonces, alguna duda señorita Swan?

- Emma, por favor – Graham asintió – en realidad, nadie me ha explicado en qué consistirá mi trabajo exactamente, quiero decir, trabajare en el área de seguridad, pero aún no sé qué es lo que eso implica aquí –

- Te contratamos porque tu perfil de freelancer encaja perfectamente con lo que necesitamos en este momento, queremos que encuentres a personas por nosotros o que las lleves a nuestras instalaciones, ya sabes el trabajo sucio sin que el nombre de la compañía se vea directamente involucrado – Emma asintió, lo había hecho antes, pero nunca por esa paga – Por ahora trabajarás directamente para mí, aunque con el tiempo podrás unirte en los temas de seguridad y logística, por ahora tendrás que intentar adaptarte rápidamente y memorizar algunos documentos, francamente te necesitamos –

- Entiendo – dijo Emma, no sería su parte favorita del día pero tenía que aprender todo sobre su nuevo trabajo antes de poder realizarlo bien

- Te tengo que dejar ahora – caminó hasta el pasillo seguido por Emma – y recuerda cualquier cosa… -

- Ruby, lo recuerdo – Graham le hizo un gesto con la mano y de dispuso a caminar hacia el ascensor – espera, tengo otra duda más –

- Dime – dijo pacientemente

- ¿Qué hay en el nivel _C _? – preguntó Emma

Graham sonrió y sacó de su chaqueta de nueva cuenta la tarjeta de acceso.

- Pregunta de nuevo cuando tengas una de estas – ambos se sonrieron. Emma entendió que su pregunta no se respondería pronto.

El jefe de seguridad del edificio presionó el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron casi de inmediato. Desde el otro extremo del pasillo Emma pudo observar a una joven de cabello azabache, recargada despreocupadamente sobre la pared del ascensor. Una vez que Graham se encontró dentro las miradas de las mujeres su cruzaron, y Emma se sintió examinada por unos ojos negros penetrantes. Antes de poder tener algún tipo de reacción, las puertas se cerraron.

Y el ascensor avanzó hacia el nivel _C. _

- Buenos días, Cora. Todo está listo, Killian espera con Paul – pero se dio cuenta que Cora no lo escuchaba - ¿todo bien? –

- Esa chica… - comenzó a decir sorprendida

- Es el remplazo de seguridad, cumple con todos los requisitos – se apuró a decir

- Su nombre es Emma Swan, ¿cierto? –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Graham – es su primer día –

Cora rio.

- Mi madre va a querer saber esto –


	2. Chapter 2

II

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el nivel _C, _Graham ya conocía demasiado bien a Cora como para siquiera intentar preguntar sobre lo que acababa de decir. Los asuntos privados de Regina Mills permanecerían privados.

Ese nivel era muy diferente a los anteriores, no sólo por el hecho estético, pues la decoración de aquel lugar parecía perteneciente al s XVIII, sino porque la distribución parecía obedecer a un amplio salón y a varias cámaras circulares que lo rodeaban. Cora y Graham avanzaron por un pasillo circular que rodeaba al salón, hasta que llegaron al otro extremo de este donde se encontraba una gran mesa de roble con un emblema de una cornamenta grabado en piedra detrás de él, detrás del muro de piedra se encontraba una escalinata que conducía a un último nivel, el más pequeño de todos. Una vez ahí, de inmediato se encontraron con un hombre de que vestía de negro.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Killian? – preguntó Cora

- Todo en orden, la luz de sol aún le cuesta demasiado, pero no lo culpo – dijo el hombre con burla

- Fue convertido hace tres días, está listo – confirmó Graham

- De acuerdo, es tiempo – ordenó la joven mientras los tres se internaban en una recámara completamente a oscuras - ¿Paul? … soy Cora –

- Se… señorita Mills – se escuchó una voz débil al fondo de la recámara - ¿qué… qué hace usted aquí? – su voz dejó escapar un deje de miedo, mientras Graham encendía una vela en la habitación – ¡ustedes!... ¿por qué la han traído? ¿es que no saben ya lo que soy? ¡aléjense!– gritó al ver como se le acercaban

- Tranquilo, camarada. No podrías hacerle daño, incluso si lo intentaras – dijo Killian condescendientemente dándole un palmadita en la espalda

- Todo irá bien, Paul, he venido aquí a ayudar – lo tranquilizó Cora – es tiempo de que tus preguntas sea contestadas –

Paul, se encontraba muy nervioso, pero la desesperación por escuchar respuestas era mayor.

- Dime ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó Cora pacientemente

- Ah… yo… no lo sé bien – balbuceo Paul intentando recordar entre toda la confusión de la que era presa su mente – a principio de semana yo… traía de vuelta al edificio al joven Daniel, y entonces… - su mirada mostró alarma de pronto – ellos aparecieron… tenían armas pero… había algo más, algo terrible en sus rostros, intentaron entrar el en auto y yo… - pero no pudo continuar, los recuerdos eran aterradores

- Tú te interpusiste y salvaste la vida de mi hermano… – finalizó Cora – a cambio de la tuya –

- Yo morí – dijo Paul, al fin comprendiendo

- Ciertamente, y ahora todo ha cambiado para ti – dirigió un segundo su mirada hacia Graham – Paul, sabes porqué llevas aquí tres días alimentándote únicamente de… esto – señalo hacia las bolsas vacías que se encontraban el piso de la habitación – sabes porqué la luz del sol puede ser mortal para ti en este momento –

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho Killian… soy un monstro – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- No eres tan cosa, Paul, ninguno de nosotros lo es – le dijo Cora sonriendo – pues llegar a serlo, pero no mientras estés con nosotros. Tienes mucho que aprender, déjame comenzar por quienes somos en verdad. Muchos siglos atrás nuestra raza tenía mucho poder sobre esta tierra, demasiado si me lo preguntas, en realidad el grado de poder llegó a ser tanto que pronto comenzaron las primeras guerras y nuestros enemigos se organizaron con el fin de acabarnos. Poco a poco fuimos descendiendo en número y nos alejamos del ojo público con menos poder y ocultos, ese se volvió nuestra forma de vida, nos ocultamos en clanes por todo el mundo, trabajamos y nos movemos juntos, exponer a tu clan saliendo del anonimato está castigado con la muerte, y sí, podemos morir. Crucifijos, agua bendita, ajos, todo eso es una burla, no morirás por esas tonterías, la luz del sol no es mortal, pero nos debilita, y para un neófito como tú sería mortal al igual que cualquier proceso químico irreversible. Nos alimentamos de sangre pero nunca de un inocente. Sin embargo eso no significa que los otros apetitos desaparezcan, al contrario, se incrementan… -

- De que valdría la vida eterna sin los simples placeres de la vida – interrumpió Killian

- Tus sentidos se agudizaran y con el tiempo todas tus habilidades se incrementaran – hizo una pausa, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para lo que diría a continuación - Mi madre trató de mostrar agradecimiento al ordenarle a Graham que te convirtiera – tenía la total atención de Paul – Ella es la cabeza de este clan, nuestra reina. No tienes familia, todos tus amigos son miembros de este clan o trabajan para esta compañía, hasta ahora has probado ser de las personas más fieles a mi familia. Creo que debes preguntarte ¿quieres permanecer con nosotros –

- Hola, mi nombre es Ruby – dijo una mujer de gran sonrisa a Emma desde la puerta de su oficina

- Oh, encantada de conocerte, Ruby. Pasa por favor, Graham me habló sobre ti, al parecer estaremos trabajando juntas –

- Así es – dijo tomando asiento frente a Emma – el trabajo es duro, pero la paga es buena –

- Ya me he dado cuenta, sí – dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño mirando a los documentos

- No te agobies, en realidad sólo tendrás a que aprender un 5% de toda esa basura, algunos cuantos nombres y desde luego las ubicaciones de todos las propiedades de la compañía en la ciudad. Dime algo ¿Graham te ha hablado de tus compañeros aún?

- Me temo que no, tenía un poco de prisa esta mañana –

- Ya veo, pues bien, ya conoces a Graham, y desde luego estoy yo, está Killian Jones que es la mano derecha de Graham, está Jefferson, al que verás poco por que trabaja en otras instalación de la compañía pero es el enlace con las oficinas centrales, Belle French que es mi análoga en el décimo piso y Paul, aunque el acaba de ser promovido, no sé si lo veremos mucho en este nivel, he oído que has venido a reemplazarlo –

- No he escuchado nada de ningún Paul, ¿cuál era su trabajo? –

- Empezó desde abajo, haciendo cosas quizá no del todo… tú sabes, éticamente correctas, como intimidar a potenciales amenazas, nada fuera de la ley si te lo estás preguntando – Emma asintió algo aliviada – pero rápidamente escaló y se convirtió en un miembro del equipo de seguridad más cercano a la compañía, su último trabajo incluía también los servicios de conductor y guardaespaldas de Daniel Mills –

- ¿Daniel Mills? – preguntó Emma, ese apellido le traía recuerdos

- Sí, el más pequeño de la familia Mills – al notar que Emma no sabía de lo que le hablaba – agregó – tú sabes, la familia para la que ahora trabajas

- Oh, no – se lamentó en voz alta Emma – dime por favor el nombre de la dueña de la empresa –

- Regina… Regina Mills – dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta – ahora trabajas para mi madre – dijo Cora evidentemente divertida


	3. Chapter 3

III

Una hora antes

En el salón del penthouse una mujer que lucía u vestido rojo entallado contemplaba a través de los amplios cristales de las ventanas a la gran ciudad en pleno bullicio. Sonreía para sí, agradecida por la tecnología moderna, los rayos UV eran incapaces de provocarle la más mínima molestia. Todavía recordaba la última vez que los rayos del sol habían tocado directamente su cuerpo, no demasiado tiempo en realidad, cuando se ponía en perspectiva. Tal vez por eso el recuerdo se mantenía vívido, pues en toda su existencia no había experimentado sensación parecida a la de esa ocasión. Regina Mills no sabía entonces que se podía ser tan feliz bajo el sol. Se escuchó el sonido del ascensor, sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

- Cora, cariño. No te esperaba para el almuerzo – dijo Regina Mills sin siquiera girar la cabeza. Podría haber identificado a su hija desde el nivel inferior.

- En realidad yo… - intentó esquivar la invitación avanzando por el pasillo

- Nada de escusas, aún vives bajo este techo, eso al menos en teoría, te sentarás a la mesa con tu familia, es una orden – sentenció acercando se a ella

- De acuerdo, madre – sería inútil negarse – pero primero debemos atender un asunto importante –

- Si se trata de trabajo deberá esperar hasta después del almuerzo, la señora Lucas ha llevado a Daniel a dar un paseo al parque, regresarán pronto –

- No es sobre trabajo de lo que quiero hablarte, al menos no estrictamente – pudo observar como ahora tenía su atención

- Si se trata de la boda, tú y Marie… -

- No, madre, por última vez, no cambiaremos de parecer sobre la magnitud de la boda – dijo adivinando el discurso de Regina, quien nunca había ocultado ni por un segundo la decepción que le representaba aquel evento en todos los sentidos posibles – quizá debas reservar esa majestuosa celebración que tanto deseas para… - pero no, no iría por ahí, una discusión tonta más – no es eso lo que necesito decirte. Quería hacerte una pregunta –

- Dime – pidió Regina ya intrigada por el asunto

- ¿Hace cuantos años de Chicago? – la expresión de Regina cambió drásticamente se alejó lentamente del salón hasta llegar al límite del balcón. Tras el largo silencio finalmente dijo.

- Diez años – dijo con evidente incomodidad

- Tanto, eh – Cora no entendía poque el tema le resultaba particularmente difícil a su madre, aún después de todo ese tiempo. Lo que ignoraba era la verdadera naturaleza del asunto.

- Pero ¿qué importa eso? El pasado ha de permanecer ahí – dijo Regina tratando de aparentar serenidad, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

Cora se acercó su madre, sabía que tenía que decírselo antes de que se enterara por Kathryn.

- Pero parece que el pasado no opina lo mismo – le dijo Cora seriamente. Regina ahora la miraba con esa expresión tan suya, casi retándola a explicarse.

- Esta mañana se ha incorporado al equipo de seguridad el remplazo de Paul – la mirada continuaba, impasible – la vi desde el ascensor, Graham estaba ilusionado con su incorporación… Madre, Emma Swan se encuentra en este edificio -

Cora Mills sabía muy poco sobre el tiempo que su madre había pasado un Chicago. Diez años atrás, Regina había partido en uno de sus múltiples viajes para encontrarse con la líder de otro clan, y buena amiga, Helena. Cuando Regina regresó a Whasington, Cora pudo ver que algo en ella había cambiado. Las visitas constantes a Chicago no cesaron por varios meses y pesar de las insistencias de su hija Regina no le contó lo que realmente sucedía ahí. La última ocasión en la que Regina visitó Chicago lo hizo acompañada de Cora. Tal como lo había sospechado, Cora constató que la razón del cambio de su madre era una nueva persona en su vida. Regina había conocido a Emma Swan, una joven de 25 años de edad. En realidad Regina le había salvado la vida, y aunque al principio las cosas comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, ambas terminaron inmersas en una romance, que, para ambas, suponía una nueva manera de afrontar la vida. A pesar de que Cora no tenía permitido conocer a Emma hasta después de la conversión, ésta intuía que había otra razón. Emma le había prometido en una ocasión a Regina que pasaría el resto de sus días juntas. Lo más natural para Regina sería haberla convertido, y compartir con Emma la inmortalidad. Lo que sucedió en realidad la noche que partieron de Chicago, fue que Regina había borrado todos los recuerdos de aquellos meses de la memoria de Emma, sólo dejó uno, el de la noche que se conocieron.

Por la mente de Regina se cruzaron todas las imágenes que conservaba de aquella época. Emma se encontraba en ese edificio, no se imaginaba el hecho de tenerla de nuevo frente a ella, aunque lo había soñado en demasiadas ocasiones. Una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, a Regina eso la hacía sentir incómoda, no le gustaba mostrar ninguna señal de emoción que no estuviera bajo su total control.

- El asunto es, madre, que realmente necesitamos a alguien como ella… – Regina amagó con hablar pero Cora se adelantó - y tenemos información de que ella necesita este empleo – Cora meditó un segundo si era pertinente revelar esa información a su madre. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, se entraría tarde o temprano – Emma tiene un hijo de 9 años

–

Regina apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a esto, de nuevo la puerta del ascensor se abría. Un niño rubio y esbelto corría por el pasillo hacia Regina y Cora, detrás de él una anciana le decía:

- Despacio, Dani! – lo reprendió

- ¡Cora! – dijo el niño ignorando a la señora Lucas y abrazando a su hermana mayor

- Hola, pequeñín – revolvió su cabello canario - ¿qué tal tu proyecto de clase? –

- Genial, me dieron una buena nota por las fotografías, gracias por la ayuda – dijo sonriente con un acento germánico – ¿Te quedas al almuerzo? –

Cora miró de reojo a su madre, sabía que algo no andaba bien, no se trataba sólo del regreso de Emma.

- Claro, de hecho, creo que pasaré mucho más tiempo contigo y madre, al menos hasta la boda, claro –

- En serio – dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿escuchaste mamá? –

Regina miro a su pequeño hijo, verlo sonreír así no tenía precio para ella. Le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con su familia.

- Sí, cariño. Ahora vamos todos a la mesa, no queremos hacer esperar a la señora Lucas. –

Cora y Daniel le sonrieron y se dirigieron al comedor. Regina no se movió del salón por varios segundos más. Los sentimientos se acumulaban en su pecho, en realidad no tenía apetito, pero su familia siempre estaba por encima de todo los demás. Pero se trataba de ella.

- Emma – suspiró y trató de despejar su cabeza mientras seguía los pasos de sus hijos.

Emma se giró sobresaltada por la voz. Se sorprendió ante la imagen que vio. Era una joven de cabello azabache, con una sonrisa y un mentón demasiado familiares, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda.

- Hola, Cora – dijo Ruby sonriente

- Qué tal, Ruby – respondió sin moverse del marco de la puerta – me permitirías un momento a solas con la señorita Swan.

- Claro – se levantó de la silla y le guiñó un ojo a Emma – nos vemos por aquí -

- Ah… sí… nos vemos – Emma se encontraba realmente confindida

- Hola, mi nombre es Cora Mills – le extendió la mano con una leve sonrisa – es un placer el finalmente conocerte –

- Ho… hola, perdona, no entiendo – dijo estrechando su mano - ¿eres hija de Regina? –

- ¿Qué opinas si mejor hablamos de esto con una taza de café? Nuestro salón de comidas en bueno –

- Sí, eso suena bien, supongo –

Emma siguió a Cora hasta un salón al final del pasillo.

- Ella es mi madre sí – comentó sirviendo café en la taza de Emma - siento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conócete antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi madre me habló de ti –

- Te habló de mí – dijo Emma con cierta incredulidad – fue sólo una noche, hace tanto –

- Pero aun así conservas una impresión de ella, ¿cierto? –

- Oh, créeme, no creo que las personas simplemente olviden el haber conocido a Regina Mills – dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su café

- Tienes razón – sonrió – mi madre es difícil de olvidar – Cora notaba a Emma aún confundida

- No tenía idea de que esta compañía le pertenecía –

- Eso me queda claro, señorita Swan –

- Sólo, Emma, por favor. Dios, este café es asombroso -

- No te mentí, todo lo que encontrarás aquí es bueno, Emma. – sintió como el aroma del café activaba cada sentido de su cuerpo - Entiendo que Graham, te ha dicho que él es tu superior directo –

- Así es, no me dirás que mintió sobre eso-

- No, no técnicamente, pero tal vez aun no sabes quienes son los dos mandos hacía arriba, verás, hablando estrictamente Kathryn Aureus no tiene competencia en este lado de la compañía, yo superviso a Graham y a todos los que trabajan con él, pero la persona de la que recibimos todas nuestras órdenes es… -

- Déjame adivinar, Regina -

- Así es, es por eso que… -

- Ella sabe que estoy aquí – acertó por segunda vez

- Ahora lo sabe, te vi hablar con Graham y sentí que debía comunicárselo –

- Supongo que después de leer mi expediente ataste cabos –

- Así fue – Cora aprovechó la excusa que Emma le daba – al constatarme de que habías vivido un tiempo en Chicago fue fácil suponer que se trataba de la misma Emma Swan –

Emma rio y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No podía creer su suerte.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó la joven curiosa

- Es que nunca pensé volver a encontrarme con tu madre. Salvó mi vida ¿sabes? – Cora asintió – Me salvó la vida y después me comporté como una idiota, en verdad lo fui –

- Apuesto a que ella tampoco se comportó como la persona más dulce –

- Desde luego que no, fue una maldita engreída, después de un minuto de charla me hizo sentir como si salvar mi vida hubiera sido un infortunado incidente –

Ambas rieron.

- Puedo creer eso, sí – Cora reía

- Después la invité a cenar, ella se negaba pero en ese momento sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer, creo recordar que mencionó tener una hija, sí. Al final supongo que fue una experiencia positiva, conocer a tu madre. Pero esa noche, cuando tu ella regresó a su hotel, juro que deseé nunca volver a encontrarme con ella.

- Es una persona bastante difícil, no mentiré – dijo algo triste por el final de la historia

- Lo sé, pero… no creo que esa razón por la que lo deseé –

- ¿entonces?-

Emma rio de nuevo.

- Creo que en realidad no lo sé, tal vez simplemente pensé que eso no era mí destino –

- Ya veo – Cora pensó que sus madre había hecho un muy buen trabajo modificando la memoria de Emma. En realidad había sido demasiado bueno.

- Pero prometió nunca olvidar mi nombre y yo prometí no olvidar el suyo –

- Te juro que no ha roto su promesa, es por eso que estoy aquí. Mi madre desea reunirse contigo, sólo si tú aceptas, claro –


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Horas más tarde, en el nivel _C_, Cora y Graham mantenían una seria conversación.

- ¿Cuándo ha llegado ahí la cuadrilla de limpieza? – preguntó Cora con expresión consternada

- Hace casi dos horas, Leroy me informó que se trató de un verdadero caos – ambos observaban fotografías de lo que parecía una escena de crimen.

- Parece que se defendió, ya tenemos identificación –

- No aparece en ninguno de nuestro registro, todo indica que vivía fuera de los clanes, se alimentaba de animales y además encontramos bolsas de sangre en la nevera, pertenecían al Hospital General –

- Me sorprende que lograra esquivarnos todo este tiempo –

- Si había encontrado la manera de robar de los bancos de sangre de la ciudad sin ser descubierto eso le daba una ventaja -

- Aun así, llevamos tres malditos años en la ciudad… mi madre no estará contenta cuando escuche esto –

- Si te soy honesto, a mí también me preocupa – Graham acercó una fotografía a Cora – esto es desastre demasiado perfecto, lo encontraron antes que nosotros, las entradas no fueron forzadas y parece que alguien se esforzó demasiado en dejar el claro que se trató de una lucha –

- ¿Crees que pueden ser ellos – Cora comenzaba a ponerse inquieta, llevaba poco más de un lustro como segunda al mando en el clan y nunca se había topado con ellos.

- Te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario – suspiró con resignación - creo que pueden ser las Lanzas. Necesitamos decírselo a la reina cuanto antes, intuyo que querrá convocar una reunión, al menos con los clanes de Helena y Sidney –

- Sería lo indicado según las normas y también lo más prudente. – Marie cursó un momento por su cabeza – Has escuchado lo que sucedió en Francia hace unos meses –

- Un antiguo jefe de clan está desaparecido junto con su círculo más cercano ¿cierto? –

- Su nombre es Tereq, el convirtió a mi madre -

- No lo sabía, ahora entiendo porque la reina es tan poderosa, si su mentor fue un antiguo jefe debe de estar a la altura de todo lo que se dice de ella –

- Lo está – dijo simplemente Cora.

Emma Swan había aceptado una reunión en el penthouse con Regina esa misma noche. A pesar de la bizarra situación algo dentro de ella la había obligado a aceptar la proposición de Regina. Casi estaba molesta de que la intermediaria hubiera sido Cora, que acaso se creía tan importante como para hacerlo ella misma, la respuesta desde luego saltaba a la vista. Sí, Regina Mills no se rebajaría a algo tan pedestre como aquello, era la dueña de la compañía para la que ahora Emma trabajaba, no importaba su pequeño encuentro hace diez años. La reunión tendría lugar a la hora del descanso de media tarde, se sentía bastante ansiosa, no lograba entender del todo lo que sucedía y mucho menos lo que eso le hacía sentir. Emma se encontraba mirando un documento que enlistaba las propiedades que poseía la compañía en toda la ciudad y sus alrededores. Finalmente llegó la hora acordada y Cora la acompañó hasta el penthouse, a Emma no se le había escapado el hecho de que la tarjeta de acceso de Cora era de un color diferente a la de Graham, esa chica era sin duda la segunda en la cadena de mando, no pudo dejar de asombrarse de que tuviera esa gran responsabilidad a su corta edad, Regina no le había parecido el tipo de persona que optaba por el nepotismo en el tema de negocios. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Emma sintió que le estómago se le encogía, los pisos de madera oscura, las paredes en negro y grises, y la decoración minimalista encajaban a la perfección con la Regina que ella recordaba. Avanzaron por el pasillo, las fotos familiares sobre la repisa llamaron su atención, todas parecían recientes, en ellas aparecían Regina y Cora junto con un pequeño niño rubio, todos sonreían, le dio gusto imaginar que de alguna manera la vida les había sonreído después de su encuentro. Ambas arribaron al salón.

- Espera aquí un momento, por favor – pidió Cora gentilmente señalando un sillón color marfil – Hay un asunto que debo tratar con mi madre, prometo no demorar – Emma le dijo que no se preocupara, esperaría lo que fuera necesario

Cora se dirigió al despacho de su madre, que se encontraba del otro lado de la terraza, independiente del resto del penthouse. Abrió la puerta doble, Regina la esperaba.

- ¿Está aquí? – preguntó Regina tratando de ocultar su impaciencia

- Te espera en el salón – Regina se levantó de la silla de su escritorio – pero antes hay otro asunto que no puede esperar –

- ¿Qué es esta vez? – preguntó Regina con cierto fastidio

- El equipo de limpieza encontró algo inusual que sucedió esta mañana – Cora hizo una pausa

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Regina levantando una ceja

- Graham y yo creemos que se trata de las Lanzas –

Regina tomó aquello con absoluta seriedad, incluso el hecho de que Emma Swan estuviera esperando por ella en el salón de su penthouse pasó a un segundo plano. De inmediato volvió a sentarse sobre su silla.

- Ahora, me explicarás todo lo que sucedió, antes de llamar a Helena – sentenció

En el salón Emma esperaba con cierto nerviosismo, intuía que ningún otro empleado de la compañía había estado el aquel lugar en su primer día de trabajo. Escucho el sonido de una puerta seguido por unos pasos apresurados, un niño rubio apareció por el otro extremo del salón.

- ¿Cora? –preguntó antes de girar su cabeza hasta donde se encontraba ella – ¡Oh! – exclamó sorprendido de encontrar a una completa extraña en el medio de su casa

- Hola – saludó sonriendo pero no obtuvo una respuesta – mi nombre es Emma –

- Hola – respondió él casi en un susurro –

- Eres el niño de Regina, cierto – él asintió todavía algo tímido, algo que Emma encontró muy dulce

- Mi nombre es Daniel – se acercó poco a poco a Emma – ¿Cora está aquí? –

- Sí, ha ido un momento con tu madre, pero estará de regreso en seguida – a Emma pronto le quedó claro que Daniel no había crecido en ese país.

- Oh, ya veo, gracias – dijo sentándose a su la su lado en el sillón

- Así que, ¿cuánto años tienes, Daniel? –

- Tendré ocho este verano – dijo alegre

- ¿En serio? Yo tengo un niño de tu edad, su nombre es Henry, somos nuevos en la ciudad y aun no tiene muchos amigos –

- Sí, cuando llegamos aquí desde Alemania yo tampoco tenía muchos amigos, pero después hice algunos – afirmó – ¿Eres amiga de Cora? – preguntó con la curiosidad propio de su edad

- En realidad su una vieja amiga de tu madre –

- ¿De Regina? – preguntó de nueva cuenta con mucha inocencia

- Sí, pequeño – a Emma le llamo la atención la pregunta – me dijiste que eras el hijo de Regina ¿cierto? –

- En realidad – Daniel pensó un segundo su respuesta – ella es mi mamá, pero no es mi mamá verdadera, pero eso no significa que no sea mi mamá – terminó diciendo, aunque al final se confundió a sí mismo al tratar de explicarse.

- Estoy perdida, niño. Ella es tu madre pero no lo es… Ah, ya entiendo, quieres decir que es tu madre adoptiva ¿cierto? – Emma sentía cada vez más ternura por aquel niño

Daniel se rascó la cabeza, no estaba seguro que esa afirmación fuera correcta.

- Ella es mi mamá – concluyó hundiéndose de hombros y con un ademán que hizo reír a Emma – Cora es mi hermana y me llevará a comer helado.

- Apuesto a que lo hará, niño – Emma le sonrió

En ese momento las puertas de la terraza se abrieron de par el par. Ante ella se apareció por primera vez después de diez años Regina Mills, en un vestido negro, se veía espectacular.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. Es un placer volver a verla después de todo este tiempo – dijo extendiéndole la mano

- El placer es mío Regina – al estrechar su mano ocurrió algo extraño. En el momento en el que sintió el contacto de su piel una imagen golpeó su mente, casi como un recuerdo, el de esa piel rozando la suya. Emma se estremeció, pero para su fortuna nadie lo notó.

- Veo que has conocido a mi hijo ya –

- Así es – dijo rápidamente tratando de olvidar lo que acabada de suceder – es un niño encantador –

- En verdad lo es – dijo Regina orgullosa

- Pero puede ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone – dijo Cora acercándose hasta su hermano – ¿listo, pequeño? – Daniel asintió muy contento

- ¿Iremos con Marie? – preguntó el niño sonriente

- Claro, sabes que adora el helado tanto como tú – tomó al niño en sus brazos y se dirigió a su madre – estaremos de regreso para la cena – se giró hacía Emma – nos veremos por la mañana - y se dispuso a abadonar el lugar

- Deberías dejar que Graham los acompañe –

- Hasta luego, madre – dijo Cora sin rechistar, fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de su hija

- Hasta luego, Emma. Adiós, mamá – se despidió Daniel

- Adiós, cariño –

Se escuchó el ascensor en el fondo del pasillo. Los ojos de Emma y Regina finalmente se encontraron.

- No has cambiado nada – se oyó decir Emma

Lo dudo mucho – respondió Regina sabiendo que se referían a cosas distintas – entonces ¿Qué es lo que has hecho con tu vida en estos diez años?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a tod s, siento mucho el retraso tanto del saludo como de la actu (es mi primer fic en esta web y no entendía muy bien su funcionamiento), me encuentro en finales y se me complica demasiado, espero tener tiempo en 3 semanas más, con un poco de suerte antes. Agradezco y aprecio casa uno de sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten del capítulo. **

V

Diez años atrás

Las gotas se estrellaban con fuerza contra la ventana de la limusina, la lluvia no había hecho más que arreciar desde que había dejado la Gala. Helena y su sequito habían organizado un gran evento para recibir a toda la realeza del país, le parecía curioso todo aquello, ninguno de ellos era referido como majestad fuera de esos círculos, tenían fachadas que proteger. Era como si todo aquello fuera elaborado particularmente para reconfortar el ego de antiguos reyes y reinas, Regina sabía que funcionaba. Echaba de menos las pleitesías públicas de su clan, sus paseos por las altas esferas de la ciudad con los pregones de su poder, pero ahora, incluso el lame botas de Sidney buscaba un escape para formar un clan propio. Habían viajado juntos a Chicago, apenas con seguridad, y mientras ella se dirigía a su hotel, sabía muy bien que Sidney permanecía en la gala haciendo uso de todas sus tácticas de adulación, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus vidas tomaran rumbos diferentes, Regina casi se alegraba, a pesar del insulto que aquello le representaba, debía admitir que no le apetecía tener mucho más tiempo a Sidney como su mano derecha, simplemente no la satisfacía más.

El automóvil finalmente ingresó al edificio, Regina no podía pensar en nada más que en su habitación, el amanecer se aproximaba lentamente pero tenía tiempo para la bañera y una copa de sidra. Quería que su mente se detuviera, en sus momentos de soledad sus pensamientos se dirigían invariablemente a su hija, en la vida que ambas llevaban, se preguntaba si habría algo más allá de todo aquello, Regina había tardado siete años en convertir a su propia hija, no podía hacerlo sin estar segura de que Cora podría vivir con esas cadenas, pero aun así en ocasiones se culpaba pues desconocía si en verdad había sido lo correcto o si acaso se trató sólo de un acto egoísta al no querer pasar una eternidad en soledad. Cora nunca había expresado arrepentimiento, al menos no ha ella, sin embargo, su existencia se había tornado un tanto melancólica en las última década, Regina sospechaba que su hija se había dado cuenta al fin de las contras de la eternidad, pues la soledad era ahora de ambas.

La limusina aparcó y segundos su chofer y guarura abría la puerta, sus tacones tocaron el suelo y sus pasos eran el sonido que irrumpía en el silencio sepulcral del lugar.

Eso será todo por esta noche, Sam. Te llamaré por la tarde – dijo sin voltear la mirada

Muy bien, señora Mills – dijo el chofer antes de regresar al auto

Entró al ascensor y presionó el botón de su nivel, se mantuvo erguida y con la mirada impasible observando las puertas cerrarse, su porte era más que una fachada, era el modo en que Regina entendía la vida. Un grito algo descolocado le trajo de golpe a la realidad, apenas pudo entenderlo, de pronto un brazo se interpuso entre el cierre de las puertas en el último segundo, tras las puertas apareció una joven rubia casi sin aliento, portaba gafas oscuras de pasta y llevaba la cabellera recogida.

Lo…siento… no podía… esperar al siguiente…estoy en un apuro – dijo la joven intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ya lo veo – se limitó a contestar Regina con un gesto en el que no escondió su desaprobación

Regina no pudo evitar inspeccionar con la mirada a la joven de arriba abajo, podía adivinar por sus ropas que no se trataba de un huésped del hotel. La observó de arriba abajo descaradamente, al finalizar su inspección física los ojos de Regina se encontraron la joven y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontró sumergida en ese verde profundo. El momento fue incómodo para ambas.

Lo siento ¿no conocemos? – preguntó de pronto la rubia con cierto aire ingenuo

Ciertamente no – contestó Regina con el mismo tono altivo

La joven abrió la boca de nueva cuenta pero el sonido de las puertas abriéndose le impidió contestar a Regina como hubiera querido, esta salió lo más rápidamente que pudo del interior del ascensor, no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar aquel absurdo de conversación, se dirigió directamente hacia su suite sin volver la vista atrás, introdujo la llave y antes de cerrar la puerta su mirada se encontró por segunda vez con la de ella, que esta vez le sonrió mientras se dirigía al fondo del pasillo. Lo que Regina Mills no sabía es que no sería la última vez que aquello sucedería esa noche.

Veinte minutos después Regina gozaba de su bañera, con la botella más costosa del minibar a su lado, finalmente había conseguido apartar de su mente todos esos pensamientos que perturbaban su paz, en realidad necesitaba esa tranquilidad, o eso era lo que ella creía. Un ruido llamó de pronto su atención, como si un golpe seco hubiera ocurrido en algún lugar del piso. Regina imploró porque aquello fuera pasajero y no viniera acompañado de ningún otro tipo de molestia, pero tal como lo temía se escuchó a continuación una puerta golpear al final del pasillo. Regina no estaba ya de humor para ese tipo de cosas por lo que de inmediato se levantó de la bañera, se colocó la bata y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, tenía la firme intención de hacer pagar al responsable haciéndolo creer que era un nervioso chihuahua por el resto de sus días. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación cambiaría en resto de su existencia como ella no lo creía posible.

Al intentar entrar en la mente del responsable se topó con un hombre con la conciencia semidormida que despertaba rápidamente, sin duda a causa de un gran golpe, no había señal de nadie más en la habitación, recorrió el pasillo tratando de encontrar algo más, y algunos pasos antes de la puerta de su habitación encontró lo que buscaba, un cuerpo tambaleante apenas en pie apoyado contra la pared. A continuación Regina hizo lo más tonto que había hecho en las últimas décadas de vida, pero también lo menos egoísta. Abrió su puerta y sin mucha dificultad tomó a ese cuerpo tambaleante por los hombros y lo introdujo a la suite.

¿Qué… quién… eres? – balbuceó la rubia

Cierra la boca, estoy salvando tu patética vida –

De inmediato se escuchó de nueva cuenta el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ambas guardaron un silencio sepulcral mientras oían los pasos avanzar por el pasillo.

Mierda! – escucharon exclamar al hombre, que a continuación realizó una llamada con la voz tambaleante de ira – esa perra se ha escapado, vigila las salidas, la quiero muerta – y de nuevo los pasos se alejaron

Pasaron muchos segundos antes de que alguna de las dos se atreviera a pronunciar una palabra. Regina se sentía demasiado tentada a dejar a esa jovencita a sus suerte, pero una vez que ella estuvo dentro la invadió una total inseguridad sobre sus actos. Una mortal en su habitación, Kathryn no creería esto. En cuanto recuperó una mínima cordura cayó en cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la suite se encontraba en penumbras pero eso no le impedía examinar la anatomía de la joven detalladamente.

Te recuerdo… - dijo en un tono de voz acusatorio – del ascensor –

La engreída del ascensor ¿eras tú? – preguntó con una mano en la cabeza y una mueca de dolor

Mi nombre – hizo énfasis en esta parte – es Regina, deberías mostrar un poco de respeto a la persona que acaba de salvar tu lastimoso trasero –

Oh sí, definitivamente eres tú – dijo con sarcasmo – mi nombre es Emma –

Bien, Emma, te agradecería el hecho de que abandonaras mi habitación ahora mismo, mi vida ya es lo suficientemente caótica como para involucrarme en lo que sea que esté pasando ahí fuera – dijo caminando hacia el minibar y descorchando una pequeña botella, le dio la espalda a Emma mientras decía esto, casi como acto de defensa, se encontraba nerviosa por las consecuencias que sabía podían tener sus acciones, todavía no entendía por qué había hecho algo así.

Por favor, no… no puedo salir ahora… ellos van a matarme – dijo suplicante

Explícame cómo es ese mi problema – dijo Regina finalmente cara a cara, pero para su desconcierto se arrepintió un segundo después de que esas palabras dejaron su boca, pues se encontró con el rostro de Emma, genuinamente asustada y para su sorpresa, notó que sangraba levente de la ceja izquierda, sus sentidos no había percibido el pequeño hilo de sangre, incluso después de haberse alimentado en la gala de esa noche, la presencia de aquel líquido carmesí no tendría por qué haber pasado desapercibida para ella.

Por favor, Regina – dijo con la voz quebrada

Sin darse cuenta se rindió, dejó de luchar con esa necesidad que invadía su cuerpo, la había estado ignorando desde su primer encuentro. Lentamente acercó hasta ella, no quería invadir su espacio personal.

Te ofrezco una disculpa, obviamente te encuentras en una situación difícil, no te preocupes, aquí estás a salvo, puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo que sea necesario –

Gracias, en verdad – agradeció dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio. Regina de inmediato notó que la velocidad de los latidos del corazón de Emma no disminuía, la vio dirigir una mirada nerviosa a la puerta de la suite.

Todo está bien, lo prometo. Nadie entrará aquí sin mi consentimiento –

Se hizo el silencio Emma agradeció el cambio de actitud y las palabras de Regina, por primera vez reparó en el hecho de que Regina sólo llevaba una bata, tenía la rara sensación de que si pensaba demasiado en eso ella podría adivinar sus pensamientos.

Ven conmigo – Regina se dirigió hasta el pequeño sillón – deberíamos echar un vistazo a eso – señaló la frente de Emma – espera aquí un segundo –

Regina desapareció por una puerta mientras Emma trataba de tranquilizarse, por alguna razón confiaba en Regina. Ésta regresó con un botiquín entre sus manos. Se sentó a un lado de Emma y se dispuso a preparar el material de curación.

Tendrás algo más que alcohol ahí dentro – preguntó Emma

Lo siento – dijo Regina mostrando su primer sonrisa de la noche – note tomaba por alguien que le temiera a estas cosas –

Siendo justas, acabas de conocerme, puedo ser se esas que huye ante la sola presencia de un botiquín –

Eso lo dudo mucho – dijo Regina retirando gentilmente las gafas y colocando el algodón sobre la ceja de Emma quien dio un leve respingo – lo siento –

Está bien, es mejor la alternativa – de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas sentían una tremenda curiosidad por la otra - ¿por qué lo dices? ¿por qué lo dudas? –

Simplemente no creo que alguien así estuviera metida en un asunto como este – dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros y retiró su mano de la ceja de Emma y notó la sangre

A Emma esas palabras le parecieron muy dulces. Y entonces decidió empezar de nuevo.

Hola, mi nombre es Emma Swan y aunque creo que luces realmente bien en esa bata, el vestido de hace un rato era simplemente espectacular – estas palabras hicieron reír a Regina pero, de inmediatamente replicó.

Encantada, señorita Swan, yo soy Regina Mills, y creo que tienes un rostro adorable –

Eso es muy lindo, gracias, y dime, ¿desde dónde nos visitas? –

D.C. –

Oh, ya veo ¿mujer de negocios? –

Así es, no tan peculiares e interesante como los suyos, señorita Swan, me temo –

Emma sonrió.

Admito que me he involucrado con algunas personas nada recomendables –

¿Puedo saber por qué? –

Bueno, en realidad, la paga era buena, pero al final me han pedido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a darles –

Ya veo – a Regina le resultaba reconfortante tener a Emma tan cerca, después de escuchar su historia quería asegurarse de que se sintiera a salvo – No mentía cuando te dije que estabas a salvo aquí ¿deseas hacer una llamada, a tu familia tal vez? –

Gracias, pero en realidad no tengo una – dijo con una sonrisa agridulce - ¿qué hay de ti? ¿casada? ¿hijos? –

Tengo una hija, sí, pero sólo somos ella y yo – Le pareció terrible el hecho de que Emma no tuviera alguien a quien acudir en un momento así

Apuesto a que es hermosa – le sonrió Emma

Lo es - Regina comenzaba a sentir un impulso incontrolable – Emma yo … -

Regina, en verdad quiero besarte - confesó finalmente la rubia

Trató de recordar la última ocasión en la que había sentido algo como aquello, las emociones que de pronto se despertaban dentro de ella, pero todo era tan súbito. Daniel había sido su primer amor, y hasta ese momento Regina creyó que nunca más sentiría algo semejante, pero esa noche su mundo cambió, al posibilidad que se le presentaba era maravillosa. Todos esos pensamientos la abrumaron y de pronto se encontró tratando de contener lágrimas.

Lo siento, no quise… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Emma preocupada por la reacción de Regina

La morena le sonrió y asintió – es sólo que me he dado cuenta de algo –

¿de qué? –

De que yo también quiero besarte –

Regina se acercó al rostro de Emma y posó lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella.


End file.
